


Blurry

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Fluff, Epic, Epic Bromance, Epic Fail, Epic Friendship, Epic Love, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Glasses, Humor, Humorous Ending, Inappropriate Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier Is A Little Shit, Richie Tozier Swears, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Some Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500, blurry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-10 17:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12916497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Richie tries to be sexy. For some reason it doesn't really work.Oneshot/drabble





	Blurry

Richie and Eddie were on a date. Just the two of them. They were getting dressed up to go out to dinner someplace nice--on Eddie's budget, not Richie's, but the former didn't mind. When they came back then maybe they'd do some more things. If you know what I mean. Don't judge them! They'd gotten together their last year of high school (so they were overage, for your information). 

Anyway. Right now they were just getting ready for their night. 

Richie had just gotten out of the shower. His hair was damp and curly; it was honestly pretty cute, Eddie thought to himself as he watched him out of the corner of his eye. He kept his glasses off while he dried his hair, but when he saw Eddie looking at him, he smiled. 

"...wow, Eds," he started. 

Eddie blushed. His boyfriend was going to say something sweet. 

"...you're really fucking blurry!" 

"I hate you so much!" Eddie laughed and hit him lightly. The best part was they both knew that wasn't quite true. 


End file.
